Forsaken
by Sir Alabaster Pidwick
Summary: There will be things like arranged marriages between two people who don't want to get married and some funny situations will follow because of that. NOTE: if you want to read this now you can but it is the prequel to another story. Look for Learn to Fly.
1. Of Lordly Arrivals

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the characters except for Maddie, her family, and Gary's parents. The rest all belong to Tamora Pierce. (oh, and I own the plot line too. Almost forgot that)  
  
Summery: Ok, for those of you who might get confused, Gary is Duke Gareth from the Song of the Lioness and the Immortals and the other series. So if you were wondering this takes place before King Roald is on the throne, much less before Gary become Duke. This is Part 1/ I don't know how many, we'll see how this goes. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm sorry there's no summery here. I'm not very good at them.   
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Of Lordly Arrivals  
  
  
The sun shone on the stronghold of Kyrii on the southern coastline of Tortall. The birds chirped and sang as Maddie, daughter of Duke Halifax, strode down the hill to the ocean. She was tall for her age, and slim. Her thick, wavy, auburn hair was braided loosely and pinned in the back of her head. Her pale green eyes sparkled with an intelligence not usually connected with girls of her status. She was dressed in a loose tunic over dark green breeches and knee-high boots. In her hands she carried an unfinished map, ink, pens, and a spyglass. To the people from the town this was not a strange sight, but to the approaching company she seemed out of place.  
  
The company contained the Duke Ronu of Naxen, his wife Miriana, his son Sir Gareth, a small group of armed men, and a wagon of supplies and gifts to the family of Duke Halifax. Maddie had no idea of the Duke, his knight son, and his lady wife were coming for a stay on the sunny coastline that was her home and even less idea that they would be staying at her house until further notice. Instead she only thought about a peaceful morning spent by herself, mapping the coastline she could see curving away from the beach.  
  
The sand was warm to her toes, as she took off her boots and rolled up her pants. Choosing a fairly large sized rock she sat down and unrolled her parchment. She then uncapped her ink bottle, dipped her pen in it. Taking out her spyglass with her other hand she studied the coastline for its details. So intent was she on her task that she didn't notice the approach of a small boy.  
  
"At it again, Lady?" he asked her.  
  
Maddie jumped and spilled some ink on her map and dropped her spyglass She groaned and put her pen down before focusing some of her gift on soaking up the ink from the parchment. "Must you sneak up on me like that, Jokal?" She asked as pale green fire flared on the ink puddle then disappeared with the ink.  
  
"Well, Lady, if you didn't insist on concentrating so . . ."  
  
Maddie made a face, "Is that all anyone can tell me. 'If you didn't insist on concentrating so?'" she asked in disgust, "What else am I suppose to do, needlepoint?"  
  
"Yes, actually, ladies of your status do, do needlepoint instead of drawing maps."  
  
"And I'm supposing you're going to tell me that don't play chess or read or write either."  
  
"Well," Jokal said, "they don't."  
  
Maddie sighed, "Is there a point to your visit? Because if there isn't I'd like to continue with my map."  
  
"Yes," Jokal straightened up. "You're lady mother requests that you come immediately to your chambers to dress and prepare for the arrival of the duke of Naxen. You are to greet him with your brother and your parents as is proper with the custom."  
  
"Oh, blast the custom, I don't want to go."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady. My orders are from your mother herself."  
  
Maddie sighed and began to gather up her things. "Run ahead and tell her I'm coming. She's caught me at an inconvenient time."   
  
"Yes, Lady." Jokal gave her a mocking bow and a smirk before running off.  
  
Maddie smiled in spite of herself. "Ungrateful mongrel," she said before tucking her supplies under her arm and walking back up the hill to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
As the company of Duke Ronu came closer his wife started making disapproving noises.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"It's too plain. To . . . country like. I fear for what kind of manners this fabled 'perfect daughter' of theirs has."  
  
"I'm sure she's enchanting, Miriana. And for what Halifax is willing to give for her I hope she will be a worthy match for Gary."  
  
Miriana huffed. From behind his parents, Sir Gareth heaved a sigh. He leaned carelessly on his saddle horn and let his posture sag for a moment. He hated meeting these maidens who were the daughters of dukes and lords his father trusted. Naxen had always been a profitable part of Tortall but never had any reason to fear any other fife. But his sister, his blasted sister, had to go off and make an impression on the king and his son. So big an impression, that she married the crown prince.  
  
"But don't you see?" She had asked Gary, "Now you will be the powerful knight you always wanted to be. Roald can promote you and make you rich."  
  
"But what good are riches if your country is under attack? And false fame and wrongfully placed power? I don't want that. If the gods wish me to have power and fame then I shall earn them myself. I do not need Prince Roald to help me, no matter how good his intentions." And with that he had parted from his sister's presence and had not seen her for three months.  
  
The reason Sir Gareth had not already made a good match was not because he was unattractive or that he stank or something of that sort. His unmarried state was his choosing. He had told his father, upon earning his shield, that he would rather fight for Tortall and wait for the right lady to come along then marry the wrong on and have to stay at home while his country fought. Well, his father had laughed at that then and now sought to marry him to the fabled beauty, Madeline of Kyrii.  
  
Well, Gary thought, Lady Madeline better not have high hopes of marrying me, for I intend to set my father right before the end of the week.  
  
* * *  
  
When Maddie arrived in her chambers her mother already had a bath ready and the steam the curled up was tinted yellow, showing that her mother had had the bath ready for quite some time and had to reheat it with her gift.  
  
When she entered, her mother gave her a look of disgust and ripped the map and supplies out of her hands.  
  
"Out mapping again." She said she took off her daughter's clothes and shoved her into the bath, "Imagine that. A very, very good match Sir Gareth will make if we can ever convince him your craving for knowledge is just a faze."  
  
Maddie winced as her mother scrubbed to hard.   
  
"They will be here within two hours and I still have to bathe. You don't trust the servants so I have to be here and you're late. How do you ever expect to make a good match, Madeline? Hm?" her mother complained while she rinsed her off.  
  
"Your father should have listened to me and not taught you chess. That's what started it, chess then the reading then the writing . . . and now map making." She added after a pause. "You're impossible, Madeline." Done with her vigorous scrubbing, Maddie's mother dried her off. "Now get dressed," she ordered. "And do something with your hair, it's a mess." And with that her lady mother left.  
  
"And good riddance," Maddie muttered under her breath.  
  
* * *  
  
The gates were wide and made of strong iron, and Gary found himself admiring their craftsmen's ship as he and his parents rode through them. Once inside the courtyard, several pages came and took their horses as they dismounted.  
  
"Well, I can't complain so far," his mother whispered.  
  
"Keep quiet about such things, Miriana. We don't want to insult them. Duke Halifax if one of my closest friends."  
  
His mother shut her mouth but Gary knew she was examining everything with an eagle's eye.  
  
From across the courtyard came their hosts. The tallest man with red hair came first, bowing to Duke Rona before embracing him.  
  
"It's been a long time, Halifax. It's good to see you." Gary heard his father say.  
  
"And you Rona." The other man answered.  
  
His father stepped back and waved to his mother and Gary. "May I present my wife the Lady Miriana and my son Sir Gareth."  
  
Duke Halifax and his family bowed and curtsied. From behind the duke Gary could see the duke's son, Halifax the younger grinning at him. Gary grinned back at his friend.  
  
"And may I present my family: my wife, the Lady Jona, my son Sir Halifax, and my daughter, the Lady Madeline."  
  
Gary bowed with his father and mother. When he was through he glanced at Madeline. She was tall, he could see, and sunburned. She looked rather uncomfortable in her dress and even more uncomfortable standing in front of his family.  
  
* * *  
  
Maddie had sized up Sir Gareth as he had dismounted. As far as she could tell he was probably a great swordsman from the muscles in his arms and from his tall, thin frame. Upon closer inspection she could see that both his hair and his eyes were brown and the former was hopelessly windblown and was falling into the latter.  
  
"Well," she thought to herself, "he doesn't seem that bad, but to marry him would seem to go a bit too far. He's probably uptight and kisses up to what ever higher noble is around."  
  
* * *  
  
"She could be worse," Gary told himself later as he unpacked, "but marriage is not for me, at least, not right now. Besides, she's probably got horrible manners and can't even speak an articulate sentence."   
  
  
**  
Well, that's the end of part one. I hope you like it so far. It will get more interesting, I promise. But I'm not going to write any more if you don't review. So click on that little button at the bottom of the window. All you have to do is type a few words about what you thought. It's not all that hard. Try it! You might be surprised. 


	2. Of Dinner and Discussions

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the characters except for Maddie, her family, and Gary's parents. The rest all belong to Tamora Pierce. (oh, and I own the plot line too. Almost forgot that)  
  
Summery: ok this is part 2/?. In this chapter Maddie, Gary, and their families eat dinner together and Duke Halifax and Duke Rona try to "iron out the kinks" in the wedding arrangement, Halifax the Younger (Maddie's brother) tries to help Gary and Maddie by telling them what to do that other one likes, and Gary and Maddie have a talk after dinner. (*people cheer in the crowd* an actual summery this time! Yea!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Of Dinner and Discussions  
  
  
Dressing for dinner had always been a chore for Gary. He didn't have very good taste himself and he could never decide on what to wear.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and studied the two jackets in front of him. "Blue or green?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, I would go with the green, Gary." Startled, Gary turned around to see Sir Halifax the Younger leaning in his doorway, already dressed.  
  
Frowning, Gary studied the jackets again, "Why?" he asked.  
  
"It's Maddie's favorite color."  
  
Gary made a face. "And why should I care what you're sister's favorite color is?"  
  
"I know full well why you're here, Gary. And I know that you don't want it to happen."   
  
Gary crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Halifax. "I told you when I got my shield. I'm not going to marry. Not even your sister."  
  
"Unless of course," Halifax said walking into the room, "You truly loved her and she, you."  
  
Gary blushed, "Well . . ."  
  
"Look, Gary, true love is a thing of fairy tales. It can't exist happily in the mortal realm. You might as well accept this and marry Maddie."  
  
"You have no imagination, Halifax."  
  
Halifax shrugged. "Still, I'd wear the green." He said, and left.  
  
Gary huffed as he pulled on the green jacket. "A thing of fairy tales. Ha! Halifax has no imagination."  
  
* * *  
  
Maddie stood in front of the mirror and made a face at her appearance. Her mother had woven a green ribbon through her braid and pinned it on top of her head in a crown. The pins pulled on her scalp and her corset was pulled too tight.  
  
"Men like small waists," her mother had said. "Stop complaining."  
  
Well, Maddie would complain as long as she so desired. No one could breathe with this thing pulled so tight! She would have to go down soon so she wouldn't be late to dine with their "guests". Frankly Maddie really could care less what Sir Gareth thought or wore or whatever. She wasn't going to marry him and she was going to convince her father before the week was through. There was a knock on her door and she heard her brother call, "Are you decent, Maddie?"  
  
"Depends what you call decent." She retorted.  
  
"Ah," Halifax entered her room and shut the door behind him, "You're wearing a dress, sister. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Shut up," Maddie said and tried to bend over and touch her toes. The corset wouldn't let her.  
  
"I have something for you," Halifax told her and held out a bottle of perfume.  
  
Maddie raised an eyebrow at it and coughed to cover her laugh. "That's for me?"  
  
Halifax nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gary likes this one," he told her.  
  
Maddie looked disgusted. "I could care less what *Gary* likes. Keep the perfume for someone who's going to use it. I'm going to dinner." And with that, she swept past him and out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Gary had to admit that Fife Kyrii wasn't all that bad. There were friendly servants, comfortable living quarters, and a wonderful cook. No to mention a beautiful landscape.  
  
The soft clink of dishes and silverware was the only sound in the room. No one was talking and everyone was paying a little too much attention to his or her food.  
  
Finally, Duke Halifax, figuring he should say something to break the silence, cleared his throat. "So, Sir Gareth. I've heard that you've been with the army since you got your shield."  
  
Gary nodded, "Yes, Your Grace."  
  
Lady Miriana added, "The King has promoted him to a strategist for the North Front."  
  
"Really?" Asked a surprised voice, "So are you planning the series of attacks and the columns and the moves?"  
  
"Madeline, don't talk out of turn," Lady Jona hissed to Maddie.  
  
Gary looked up in surprise. If anything he didn't expect Lady Madeline to be interested in or excited about military strategy. Even though her mother had quieted her she still looked at him in wonderment and curiosity. Perhaps she wasn't as stupid as he thought.  
  
"It's perfectly all right, Lady Jona. I don't mind." Gary gave Maddie a small smile. "I'm not actually all that high up in the ranks to make strategies for North Front, but I do plan the practice exercises."  
  
"Really? How interesting."   
  
* * *  
  
Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all, Maddie thought. He seemed surprised I asked about his job but he did seem a little pleased that I was interested. But though he might be a nice person, I will not marry him. Nor anyone else for that matter.  
  
* * *  
  
After that brief interlude, dinner was a quiet affair and fairly quickly, it seemed to Gary, his father and Duke Halifax were retiring to the study for "after dinner drinks and some discussion".  
  
His mother and the Lady Jona went off to look at some tapestries and he watched as Maddie left through the open doors along the wall to the garden below.  
  
"Why don't you follow her?" Halifax asked from behind him. "You could tell her more about your job with the North Front."  
  
Gary shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to back to my rooms and go to sleep. I've been riding all day."  
  
"Well," Halifax said, "I sure hope you don't get this tired when you're going to battle."  
  
Gary turned around to face his friend, "I don't. It's just that today was rather stressful on me and I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Uh huh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Gary. Sweet dreams." Halifax turned on his heel quickly to hide his smile and strode out of the room.  
  
Gary huffed, "I can't let him think that I've gone soft!" he stared out the door Maddie had left through and sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to swallow my pride and follow her." And with that he strode through the doors and out into the garden.  
  
* * *  
  
The relentless crashing of the waves on the cliff was soothing to Maddie and she leaned on the garden wall. The night sky was clear with a half-moon and a hand full of stars. It was perfectly enchanting except that Maddie couldn't stop thinking about her pending marriage. After their short dinner conversation, Sir Gareth didn't seem all that bad and she supposed he wasn't as she thought he was. Still, he probably had some great fault just waiting to pop up and show her that this knight was not one she should marry. She puzzled over this some more as the faint sound of crunching gravel grew louder and then stopped as who ever it was leaned on the wall next to her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I join you. It was too nice of an evening to stay inside," Gary stared off into the ocean as he spoke. Maddie turned to look at him.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes as they stared into the ocean.  
  
"Do all girls your age have an interest in military strategy?" Gary asked, suddenly.  
  
Maddie chuckled, "No, I'm what they call an extraneous solution."  
  
"A what?" Gary asked, confused.  
  
"You know, in math." Maddie said. Gary still looked confused, "An extraneous solution is when you think that you've found the answer but when you check it, it doesn't work."  
  
"All right. Then how are you an extraneous solution?"  
  
"You would think I'm the answer to the equation but when you check I don't fit."  
  
"I still don't follow exactly. Are you saying that you don't fit in this world? That you belong somewhere else?"  
  
Maddie sighed and smiled, "Yes, exactly."  
  
"That's . . . interesting." Gary smiled in spite of himself. Not only was she interested in military strategy but she was smart too.  
  
They went back to watching the ocean.  
  
Gary noticed after a few minutes that Maddie was fidgeting and tapping her fingers on the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Please, don't take this personally or anything, but I don't want to marry you."  
  
There were a few more moments of silence.  
  
"Really?" Gary asked.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I'm sure you were . . . uh . . . looking forward to it but I really don't want to get married. I'd rather go somewhere and be by myself."  
  
"I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I don't want to marry you either!" he paused for a second, "I'm sorry, that sounded really rude and mean."  
  
"No," Maddie sounded really excited, "not at all, but since we both don't want to get married we can stop it!"  
  
He gave her a skeptical look, "What?" he asked.  
  
"We can stop the marriage. We just both explain to our fathers and they'll stop planning."  
  
"Some how, I doubt your plan."  
  
"Look, just because I'm a in skirt doesn't mean I'm stupid. If we both don't want it then they'll have to call it off."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Whatever." Gary turned to leave.  
  
"Listen, Knight," Maddie grabbed his arm. Gary cried out as her grip tightened. "I know what I'm talking about. If you really don't want to get married all you have to do is talk to your father tomorrow afternoon so when my father meets with him to continue the discussion tomorrow night they'll both say we don't want the wedding and they'll call it off."  
  
Partially because of the pain she inflicted on him and partially because he saw reason to her plan he gave in. "All right. But when are you talking to your father?"  
  
"Tonight." She said and let go of his arm. "Now, goodnight, Sir Gareth, I shall see you at breakfast."  
  
And with a swish of her skirts she strode down the path, back to the house, leaving Gary behind and in shock.  
  
"Well, she's certainly something." He muttered.  
  
* * *   
  
Duke Halifax found his old friend very easy to win over with his offer. Duke Rona's son would have complete control over Kyrii's navy after the marriage, Rona's family would get gifts of gold and money, and Duke Halifax and Lady Jona would provide for Sir Gareth and Madeline until he died and Halifax the Younger would take over the fife. After about twenty minutes of discussion the two men shook on the deal, signed the forms, finished their drinks, and Duke Rona went off to bed with a smile.  
  
Now, Duke Halifax relaxed in a leather chair while the marriage agreement papers sat on the table in front of him. He was just starting to doze off when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said, rubbing his eyes and setting his drink down.  
  
"Father?" Maddie came in wearing her pajamas and her dressing robe.  
  
"Yes, Maddie?"  
  
"About the wedding plans . . ."  
  
"Oh, yes," the duke smiled, "don't worry everything is taken care of. Duke Rona and I signed the papers just a little while ago."  
  
A horrified look crossed Maddie's face, "You mean we have to get married?"  
  
"Of course, pumpkin. In three weeks."  
  
"But Father, neither of us want to get married."   
  
"No, that's not true. Your mother and I want you to get married and so do Duke Rona and the Lady Miriana."  
  
"But Sir Gareth and I don't."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry hunny, but it doesn't work that way. You will be married in three weeks at Fife Naxen."  
  
Maddie gave her father and angry look and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally she huffed and stormed out of the room. She was trapped now.  
  
**  
Yeah, I know it happened kind of fast but if you didn't notice Duke Halifax wants to get rid of his daughter. Next chapter yelling will ensue. Gary gets mad and Maddie slaps somebody. The three from Naxen leave and other stuff will happen too. And now that you've read this too you can review. Its easy, just click the button at the bottom of the window type in what you thought and send it! 


	3. Of Anger and Leaving

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the characters except for Maddie, her family, and Gary's parents. The rest all belong to Tamora Pierce. (oh, and I own the plot line too. Almost forgot that)  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Thankyous: All of you beautiful people who reviewed. *hint hint* Thank you so much for your feed back, it means a lot to a writer. (if you can call me that) :)  
  
Summery: Ok, Maddie tells Gary their plan has no chance now and Gary gets kinda . . . mad. Then Gary, Lady Miriana, and Duke Rona all head back home to Naxen to prepare for the wedding. Maddie tries some stuff of her own and Halifax is back and tries to be nice and sweet. Oh, and something special pops up.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Of Anger and Leaving  
  
  
Like a whirlwind, Maddie swept through the castle. The papers were already signed. It would be against the law now for them not to be married. She marched down a stone hallway in the east wing and promptly knocked on Gary's door.  
  
"Get up, Knight. I know you're in there!" she shouted. "Get up!"  
  
There was the noise of someone rolling over in bed and then silence.  
  
"Get up!" she shouted again, her face turning red. There was a mumble and then nothing.  
  
Enraged at being ignored as well as betrothed, Maddie called upon her gift and blasted the door open. The sound echoed down the empty hallway.  
  
There was a surprised cry and a muffled curse and Gary fell out of bed.  
  
"What, in Mithros name, are you doing in here?" came his muffled voice, "And why did you blow my door off?" Gary, trying to look and sound dignified stood up, still tangled in his blanket and fell back down with a thump.  
  
"It's over. Poof! Done with! Our fathers signed the forms while we were in the garden!"  
  
"What?" Gary asked, sitting straight up.  
  
Maddie starting pacing and waving her arms, "They signed the forms for the marriage agreement while we were in the garden. Arguing, I might add, over telling them to call it off."   
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Just hold on." Gary struggled up and faced Maddie, pulling himself up to his full height, "Are you saying that it's *my* fault we have to get married?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I'm blaming you. If you hadn't taken so long to see that I had a good plan then we wouldn't have to get married!"  
  
"Oh, well, how like a woman. Of *course* it's all my fault. I'm a guy. It must been in my genes."  
  
"Oh, you're messing with the wrong person, Knight." Maddie narrowed her eyes as her voice got a dangerous edge. A pale green fire shimmered around her.  
  
Gary grappled for a sword that wasn't there and when his hand was met with nothing he felt the slightest wave of panic. Then he realized the circumstances. Suddenly relaxed, he started to laugh.  
  
Taken by surprise, the green fire vanished and Maddie no longer seemed overpowering. "What are you laughing at?" she asked him.  
  
Now laughing so hard he was bent over at the waist, Gary pointed to her.  
  
"Me?" Maddie asked. Gary nodded, laughing helplessly. "What's so funny about me?"  
  
"You - you're a g - girl." He managed to get out.  
  
Maddie stared at him in shock. Suddenly, she closed the distance between them and slapped him across the face.  
  
Gary stumbled back in shock and in pain. He clutched his face and looked up at her, meeting her eyes. A bright fire burned in them and when she spoke her words were clipped and short.  
  
"Yes, Sir Gareth. Only a girl." And with that, she turned and left his room.  
  
* * *  
  
It was raining when Gary left with his parents. Duke Halifax, his wife, and Sir Halifax saw them off at the gate but Maddie had not been seen by anyone but her brother since her late night visit to Gary. Halifax had said she was in the library, looking up stuff to try and calm herself down.  
  
"She is the most unusual girl I've ever met," Gary muttered to himself and pulled his cloak tighter around him. "Strangest girl . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
The moment Gary was out of sight, Halifax the Younger hurried inside and into the library where his sister was sitting.  
  
She was hunched over a large green book and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. In a circle around Maddie she had put up a ring of magic to stop anyone from bothering her.  
  
"Maddie, let me in," Halifax said.  
  
She kept on reading as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"Maddie, I know you can hear me. Let me in."  
  
She looked up at him. Her face was red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep.  
  
"Let me in," Halifax said again.  
  
She shook her head and turned back to her book.  
  
"Look, you're going to have to leave soon. Mother is going to make you. The two of you leave in three days for Naxen and she wants you to try on the dress she has for you."  
  
Maddie's back stiffened but she didn't turn around.  
  
Sighing, Halifax pulled up a chair and sat down next to the ring. "Gary means well. He really does. It's just that he grew up with a sister who could care less for military strategy and is now married to the crown prince. His sister is, not him. Gary doesn't see any future in girls what so ever. I mean, Lianne is a nice person and she'll make a great queen, but she's not like you in a whole lot of ways. Look, if you at least try to like him it would be easier, and if you give room for his faults."  
  
Maddie looked at her brother and gave him a half smile. "Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Hey, I spent eight years in training with him. I know him almost as well as myself."  
  
"Madeline! Where are you!" Lady Jona's voice echoed through the library. "I know you're in here somewhere!"  
  
"She's right here, Mother." Halifax said. Maddie grumbled about being left alone but she took down the ring of magic and stood up as her mother came into view from around a bookcase.  
  
"Madeline, come along. We're leaving sooner then expected. You're father is having a military meeting here and we need to leave before we can't get out. Come along. You need to bathe and pack your things."  
  
Maddie followed her mother out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The messenger soon overtook Gary and his family. He rode straight up to Duke Rona and handed him the letter.  
  
"The Lady Jona and her daughter send word ahead that due to unchangeable circumstances they will have to join you now. My lady requests that you wait for her and her daughter here. She apologizes for the short notice."  
  
Rona nodded at the messenger and the messenger road off.  
  
"Would have been nice of her to apologize for the rain, too," Gary's mother complained.  
  
"Hush, Miriana." Rona told his wife.  
  
From behind them Gary sighed. Now he'd have to spend the next three days and two nights with Maddie. Not that she was talking to him anyway.  
  
"Gary, when the Lady Jona arrives with her daughter you are to ride with Madeline." His father had rode over to him.  
  
"Yes, Father." Gary muttered.  
  
"And try to have a civil conversation with her. I know she's a little different from other girls but she is interested in some of the things you like."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Rona smiled at his son and rode back up to his wife. The trio settled down to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Maddie sat in her room waiting to leave. While her brother's advice was probably the best she was going to get, she still didn't like Sir Gareth. He saw her only as a girl and not as a human who was his equal. He might be able to best her when it came to weapons and fighting, but she could beat him any day when it came to knowledge.  
  
Halifax entered her room without knocking and sat down next to her. "He didn't make you cry, did he?"  
  
Maddie was surprised at her brother's question. "Wha - what do you mean?"  
  
"You had been crying before I came and talked to you today. Gary didn't do that, did he?"  
  
Maddie stood up and put on her riding cloak. "Sir Gareth has no control over me. He is just a knight who hasn't had anyone to demean for quite some time."  
  
"He isn't really like that Maddie. It's the system."  
  
Maddie whirled around, "Yes," She said, eyes blazing, "it's the system. Everything is the system. Well, why is the system dominated by men!"  
  
"Because they took it. They took the power, and they see women as the less of the two because they didn't."  
  
Maddie glared at her brother for another moment before turning around again and marching off.  
  
A little, black blob poked it's self out of Halifax's pocket. "Angry." It said. Halifax nodded.  
  
**  
I know, this part's kinda short but I feel it should end there. I hope you like it! Oh, and now the parts will come slower because school starts again tomorrow. *sob* Ok, so stay tuned for part four still, because it will come, just not as quickly. (and 5 points to anyone who knows what the black blob is called) 


End file.
